


The Princess and her Witcher

by AbcEasyAs123



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Basically just Geralt and Ciri fluff, Bodyguard Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Father-Daughter Relationship, Good Parent Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, I’m done tagging, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Roach, They’re adorable, dad geralt, just them being cute really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbcEasyAs123/pseuds/AbcEasyAs123
Summary: Geralt and Ciri travelling together after the last episode.Basically just Geralt / Ciri fluff with protective Geralt.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 9
Kudos: 153





	The Princess and her Witcher

“Don’t move.” Geralt told Ciri firmly, moving towards the bar to talk to another man.  
Ciri nodded and sipped the last of her water. Her hood had fallen low to her eyes but she didn’t bother to correct it.  
This place wasn’t exactly worth remembering.  
She sat at a bar table on a hard wooden bench towards the back. There were a few men littered about but most were already drunk and paid her no attention.  
The place reeked of dirt and ale and she took a moment to close her eyes and think of home.  
Home used to be family and parties and feasts. She’d lived a life of luxury, and now she was on the run and sleeping in the dirt.  
She couldn’t be too ungrateful though, Geralt was doing his best and being with him for the last week she’d felt more at peace than she had since the fall of Cintra.  
Ciri let herself smile but it was quickly wiped away when she opened her eyes and saw a group of men heading her way. 

“Well well well boys, what do we have here?” A gruff man with a matted beard and yellow teeth say heavily down on the bench next to her.  
She jumped up straight away, her hood flying backwards to rest on her shoulders again.  
“You’re rather a pretty one, ain’t ya?”  
Another man, equally as disgusting in looks, stalked around her. He grabbed a braid of her hair from the end with dirty fingers and Ciri yanked it back, cradling it to her side.  
She scowled at them but it only made them laugh.  
“Lost are we?” A third man stopped close in front of her but she held strong, only looking down her nose at them despite their height advantage.  
She was about to open her mouth when there was a sharp sound of a sword being unsheathed.  
The men paled significantly and all four of them took a step backwards.  
“Back. Off.”  
Geralt growled slowly, his golden eyes flashing in the light of the fire behind them.  
The seeming leader of the pack shakily bowed his head and the men moved as one as they made a hasty retreat.  
Geralt’s sour expression turned softer as he looked to Ciri.  
“Are you okay?” He asked as his eyes scanned her quickly.  
“Fine.” She said with a small scowl. Geralt followed her gaze to her messy braid.  
“They ruined my braid.” She said somewhat childishly and it made Geralt chuckle lightly.  
“It’s fine, I’ll just redo it later.” The smile was still evident in his tone.  
“I’ll even add a couple more this time.”  
Ciri couldn’t help the smirk at the corner of her mouth and Geralt pretended not to notice, hiding his own.  
“Come. We should get going if we want to beat nightfall.”  
Ciri smiled and was led out to where Roach was happily grazing. 

She pet the horses maine and in return Roach nudged at her.  
“Come on girl, I know we did not stay long but we’ll be able to rest by dusk.”  
Ciri stroked down Roach’s neck and the horse grunted.  
The girl took her hand away and raised an eyebrow.  
“Don’t grunt at me. You’re as bad as Geralt.”  
Roach huffed and Ciri rolled her eyes- and they landed on the Witcher himself.  
He stood with a faint grin on his face and Ciri ducked her head.  
“What?” She said as she clambered onto the horse’s back.  
“Nothing princess.” Geralt took the reins and started their journey.

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short but if it actually gets attention I’ll add another chapter with more adorable-ness and Jaskier too!! I’ve only just binged my way through the season on Netflix and haven’t yet read the books so I hope I can do the fandom justice! Hope you guys enjoyed :))


End file.
